


SAVING Flowey and Chara

by MinecraftFan11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Five Years Later, Flavor Text Narrator Chara, Flowey Redemption, Gen, Late-Teen Chara, Late-Teen Frisk, Narrator Chara, Nice Flowey, One Shot, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: After her fun and playful but in some levels nasty adventure trough the Underground,the happy-go-lucky child Frisk,after five years,decides to return to the Underground to help two unfortunate people with a plan she self-crafted.





	SAVING Flowey and Chara

It has been five years. Five years since the day of her 12-years-old birthday which Frisk feel into the Underground out of self-will and helped out on the freedom of the Monster-kind and the shattering for the rule of dead humans on the Underground. Five years since she cheerfuly discovered the details of the land under the ground and made fun for the trapped creatures playing self-written musics with her Ukulele.

 

...Five years since she saw Chara and Flowey.

 

The memory of Frisk's first meeting with Chara was pratically unforgettable to her. Frisk had woken up from the Bed of Golden Flower's,and was suddenly greeted by the light-red colored ghost of her almost-equal,and both of them presented themselves,Chara promising to guide Frisk trough the Underground. And Chara fulfilled the promise,even trough Chara and Frisk never grew to be so likeable to each other at first sight:Chara at first finded Frisk too much not-attentive and easily-distractive while Frisk finded Chara very boring,cynical,down-to-the-ground and even unemotive sometimes.

But because of the responsibility Frisk had to save her life,and,eventually,to save the Monsters on the Underground as a whole thing,and Chara's responsibility to help her with everything she knew,Frisk and Chara bonded and grew up as great partners,allies,and even friends. Unfortunately...Chara couldn't follow Frisk to the Surface,since,because of her sacrifice and hers and her adoptive brother death,she believed she had doomed herself and Flowey to be trapped on the Underground forever,even trough Frisk had hope to bring the two as well. As a last memory,Chara gave the details behind her own backstory and gave a final goodbye hug before floating all the way back to the Golden Flower Bed,where she meeted up with Frisk to try and enter on eternal rest,knowing the Barrier was broken and the kind she most loved in the world was now free.

 

...But Chara could never rest in peace,knowing Flowey couldn't follow her adoptive parents.

 

Flowey at first was the most twisted memory for Frisk,since she fell to his "friendliness pellets" trick,unlike most of the Humans that fell down before her,and the two began to really hate each other. But once Frisk learned he was actually the Prince Asriel in a resurrected form with a uncapacity to feel full emotions,she wished to forgive him for every insult she throwed at him and to give him a chance to redemption...but Chara's apparent "eternal goodbye" distracted her from those factors because of the sadness of losing the first person she even meeted inside of Mount Ebbot.

 

...Frisk is now a 16-years-old,and altrough she managed to gain off a lovely family,fun friends,and the trust about the legend of Mount Ebbot from her now 23-years-old sister,Riskant...

She decided to fall down again to make off a salvation for the old Dreemurr children.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk climbed up to the front hole,the same one she used to fall down in her pre-teenager times. But instead of carrying a backpack with her belongings and her Ukulele,like she did when she first came there,she just carried a small bag with a pot with soil,the Heart Locket that once belonged to Chara and now was at the ownance of Frisk,an rope and a small anchor so she could climb back up from the same hole. Frisk herself was wearing a different outfit:she was wearing a cyan neck bandanna,a shirt who was similar to her old sky blue and violet one but with long white sleeves,jeans and more sophisticated boots.

-"Well...here we are. Don't worry Chara,Don't worry Flowey...or Asriel...I'm coming for both of you."-Frisk spoke as she looked down the hole and was flooded up by memories.

Frisk pinned the anchor on a enoughly solid rock just a little outside the cave of entrance,wrapped the first point of the rope on the anchor and throwed the other point down the hole. Frisk tested to see if it was good enough to climb back,and surely it was. Frisk looked at the whole and took a deep breath. She walked a few steps back,and jumped on the hole.

 

She felt the wind of the fall.

 

And didn't scream,like the first time.

 

...

 

There was a noise of falling into plants.

Frisk fell on the same Bed of Golden Flowers she fell as she explored the Underground the very first time. Frisk felt a great nostalgia just by looking at the now-longer bed made off by the flowers. She also could feel a presence incoming...a magical one...Chara...

 

Chara came back.

 

Chara also managed to grow up in a way or another,even trough she was already dead:She had now a longer shirt covered in a coat,and her hair had a leaf on it's upper point. Her eyes and cheek remained up the same as she had.

-"...Frisk?...Why did you come back? You didn't fulfill anything that had to fulfill here?"-Chara asked,not understanding why her presence was made fully material again because of Frisk's Determination and why Frisk felt down again.

-"...No Chara. Not with you and As-I mean,Flowey..."-Frisk spoke,not trying to make discomfort on Chara.

-"Frisk...I spoke this five years ago...I don't have salvation,neither Asriel has one."-Chara said to Frisk,still thinking she had no hope to be taken for the Surface.

Frisk got up from her knelt position she had because of the fall and opened a reasurring smile for Chara.

-"Chara,you just think you and him don't have salvation because you blame yourself on your own and Asriel's death...But you were just misunderstood. You can make out with me...and I found the greatest method of transport possible."-Frisk said as she putted up her hands on her small bag...

 

and pulled out the Heart Locket.

The memory of Chara about the day she recieved the Locket began to flash in a insane speed as she viewed the small,golden locket shaped like a heart with the following phrase:

"Best Friends Forever."

Chara tried to remain calm,but still,some tears ran down from her face and dropped to the ground,fading out to nothing upon impact on the ground because of Chara's overall current ghost-like body situation.

-"...Can you try to enter inside the Locket,so I can carry you up here?"-Frisk asked,full of hope.

-"...I don't know if it will work,but at least,if it fails,I tried."-Chara spoke,not so hopeful it would work.

Chara then closed her eyes,putted her hands on her chest and began to glow to blinding levels. Frisk herself had to cover the eyes from the red light. Flowey also sneaked out to watch the scene out of curiosity,just after Chara words,and had to protect his small face with his leafs,whose had the functions of arms,even trough he couldn't view Chara in a very clear way. Once the light stopped...Chara wans't there anymore,not even a small inch of her former self.

 

...But the Heart part of the Locket was glowing in a red light. The plan worked.

 

-"Yes! Now I can take Chara to the Surface as well!"-Frisk celebrated as she putted the Heart Locket around her own neck.

 

-"W-w-wh...WHAT DID YOU DO TO CHARA?!"-Flowey suddenly yelled,not understanding it was Chara's free-will and acceptance rather than sheer force of Frisk trough words.

Flowey shinked down on the ground and rised right in-front of Frisk. Frisk gasped with surprise viewing Flowey:When she was smaller,Flowey looked like he would reach the upper part of her legs,but now,he looked just as high as her boots.

-"Oh,hello Flowey!...Wait,what are you talking abou-"

Frisk was interrupted because of Flowey's harmful bullets appearing from behind him and aiming at her. Thanks to an skilled body swipe to the right,however,she managed to avoid it and save herself.

-"WHAT YOU MADE TO CHARA?!"-Flowey hissed out,furiously and crying out some tears,wishing to know the whereabouts of his adoptive sister.

-"F-flowey! I wish to take her to the Surface and she accepted! It wans't me forcing out!"-Frisk spoke in a rushed tone as she avoided some more bullets from the flower who gave her trouble in the past.

-"Y-...you want to take her to the Surface? But..."-Flowey suddenly began to speak in a more slow and calm tone.

-"The Surface ins't that bad anymore. I bet Chara will not suffer what she suffered in the past. And I didn't come here just to rescue her..."-Frisk explained,and she pulled out the pot before continuing,-"I came here to rescue you as well."

-"...You have faith on me,after all this time?"-Flowey said,thinking Frisk would just abandon him because he would snap to his evil self in future years even trough she learned about his past and very true nature.

-"I have."-Frisk shortly answered.

Flowey reluctantly accepted,and Frisk picked up the soil where Flowey was. Flowey was now inside the pot. Frisk fulfilled out her plan to rescue the old children of the Dreemurr's...or at least,what was left of them. But even trough they were now just souless pieces of them past selves that managed to get trough time with some luck,Frisk still had faith they would soon be what they once were:A happy double of siblings.

Frisk began to climb back thanks to the rope,and once she was up again,she removed the anchor out of the hard rock and the rope from out of the hole. Chara made an materialization of herself,now in her true colors and without ghost-like feet,but still in a fade-y state. Frisk smiled for Flowey,who smiled back in a timid way. Frisk smiled for Chara,who smiled back with a sly and also kind of cheerful way.

 

...Now Frisk has finally ended what she had to do on the Underground.

 

Finally,she could wait for a new future.


End file.
